We Are Golden
A tenuous alliance is needed with Dr Necropolis to rescue Paula, get the information you came for, and escape the Ringmaster's clutches. Cast * Sam Yao * Dr Necropolis * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen * Ellie Maxted * The Ringmaster * Harry (The Zombie) Plot If You Want To See Her Again You try to find a way back inside to rescue Paula while Maxine talks Janine down from storming the place. As Sam takes over comms Dr Necropolis finds you, and says he can help you find Paula. Right Under The Wall Sam's not sure about following Dr Necropolis, and is proved right when the Dr takes your headset. He has a proposition; he helps you find Paula if you help him get something back from the Ringmaster. Someone's Seen Us It sounds like the Ringmaster is a proper moustache twirling villian. Dr Necropolis wants you to find a coded note from Amelia in the mansion's study. Unfortunately you've been spotted, and need to get to Paula quick. If You're Not Out Soon... Dr Necropolis is true to his word and leads you to Paula. Before you leave she wants him to explain how he brought that zombie back to life, and convinces him to help find information about the cure. A Secret Passage You can't keep dodging your persuers without help, so Dr Necropolis returns your headsets. Back in your ear again, Sam's not sure you can trust your new ally, but he does know the way in to Dr Dee's secret library. I... See... You... In the library Dr Necropolis gives you an empty bottle inscribed with writing about 'Mary the Jewess', the contents of which can supposedly cure zoms. The Ringmaster's found you, and Dr Necropolis leaves to act as a distraction. It Was Netrophil After escaping, Paula apologises for scaring Maxine, but her experience of nearly turning has made her determined to find a cure. Maxine has news too - it was Netrophil who tried to kidnap their daughter. Transcript SAM YAO: Oh my God, this place has more security than a military installation! There are machine gun nests! MAXINE MYERS: Please, Five, keep running around the perimeter. We have to get Paula back. Her signal’s stopped moving. SAM YAO: They’ve just locked her in a room somewhere, and she’s sitting down, that’s all it is. JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Cohen will be coming home to Abel and her child, I promise you that! If I have to send every Abel runner to that place, if I have to empty the armory, call in reinforcements from New Canton, whatever it takes, we’re getting her back! Sam, I want you to contact Miss Al Hanaki immediately. Tell her to gather the troops. We’re taking that carnival by force! MAXINE MYERS: Janine, we’ve talked about this, remember? You’re going through something – and that’s fine – but your judgement might not be all it usually is. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. You are correct. MAXINE MYERS: Do you want another quarter tab of Valium? JANINE DE LUCA: No, thank you. I’m fine. I will take some brisk exercise in the quad. Mister Yao, you have the comms. shack door opens and closes SAM YAO: Okay. Okay, Runner Five, you can do this. Uh, look, look! There’s a door opening in the side of the mansion. There’s – oh, bloody hell! Who is that person? Is he wearing a shroud? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Runner Five! I hoped you’d still be here. We haven’t been introduced properly. I mean, we have been introduced, but my name isn’t actually “Doctor Necropolis”. You can call me Peter. SAM YAO: Be careful, Five. Don’t trust him. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Telling you not to trust me, are they? Yeah, I knew those headsets weren’t just a prop. You are the real Runner Five, aren’t you? The hero of Abel Township. I couldn’t quite see your face in the gloom, but I thought I recognized you. Runner Five. Quite the honor. Oh, me? I’m the man who’s going to help you rescue your friend. So if you ever want to see her again, follow me. Quickly! SAM YAO: Five, I think you should get away from him. Don’t let him lead you back into the house! The other one trapped Paula, and we need you free. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: sighs You’ve got that look on your face again, Runner Five. It’s the voice in your ear blathering on. Can’t afford to have you distracted for this. Let me just - SAM YAO: No! Five, don’t let – cuts off DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: That’s better. You can have that headset back when you’re done. Ah ah ah, gun it’s rude to grab. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying I will use this loaded gun on you. I’m just saying there’s a chance my finger might slip on the trigger if you try that again, so maybe you should take a step or two back. That’s better. Now, I don’t want to be crass, but there’s an expression involving backs and scratching that’s quite applicable right now. I’ll help you get your friend back – don’t worry, I really will – but I need you to do something for me in return. Oh, don’t look so dubious. All I want is something that belongs to me. Something the bloody ringmaster took without my consent. He’s not a very nice man, not like his predecessor, but - coughs well, that’s a story for another time. Suffice it to say, you help me get this back, and I’ll help you get what you want back? Deal? laughs Well, I mean, what choice do you have? And here’s our way in now. See that grating in the grass, there? Old cellar entrance. Just pull it up and we can run in right under the wall. Quickly, we don’t know how long you’re friend’s got. splashes DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Careful there, Five! I’d give the crawlers pool a wide berth if I were you. Sometimes the zoms managed to heave themselves up the sides with just their arms. I’ve told the ringmaster it’s a bad idea to keep them, but he says the punters love them. Personally, I think he’s the one who loves them, the twisted bastard. He’s got his room set up so it looks right over that pool. And sometimes, if one of the punters doesn’t pony up… Well, never mind about that. Hurry up and get in here. He’s having his lunch now, but he’ll be back soon. opens and closes It’s just up these stairs and then through the big wooden doors with the demon face handles. He had them fitted specially. opens Now, you’re probably wondering two things. Firstly, what kind of person lives in a room like this? And by “like this”, I mean filled with S&M equipment, props from Doctor Who, and a terrifyingly large collection of china dolls. And secondly, you’re probably wondering why I needed you at all, given I just got in here all on my lonesome. And then you’re wondering if this is some kind of setup, and whether you can jump me before this gun goes off, so let me explain. The kind of man who lives in a place like this is the kind of man who’s so paranoid, he installs full time camera surveillance over the entrance to his study. See that blinking red light in the corner there? Yeah? That’s it. I can get us here, but I can’t disable it. So you need to be the one to go in there, and rummage around like you’re looking for information on your friend. Then, while you’re at it, half inch the note you’ll find in the top drawer of that very posh desk. That way, he’ll never know I was involved. I could really do without him on my tail, out for revenge. I’ve had quite enough of that for one lifetime. Enough for two, in fact. Well, what are you waiting for? creaks, footsteps, rummaging Yes, very good! You look suitably desperate, and I won’t be on camera at all! If you could break that hideous two foot model of Punch while you’re at it – shatters Oh, well done! He loves that thing, he’ll be heartbroken. Bring that note back over here. No, no point you trying to read it, it’s in code. Oh, yes, recognize the handwriting, do you? Yeah, Amelia Spens gets around, doesn’t she? Her and me have got some unfinished business. Which, thanks to you, won’t have to stay unfinished much longer. Sounds like someone might have seen us come up here. Come on, Five. We need to get your friend, now. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Quick, Five, through here. Just brush the hanging intestines out of the way. Don’t worry, they aren’t real. squelch and drip Well, I mean, they are real, but they’re from sheep! Which is still pretty disgusting, now that I think about it. Okay, your friend should be in the little dining room just through – opens PAULA COHEN: Runner Five! Are you – did they catch you too? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Nope! I am, in fact, the cavalry! PAULA COHEN: Do you think we can trust him? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: I think you haven’t got a whole lot of choice, but we can discuss my trustworthiness after we get you out of here. PAULA COHEN: No. We can’t go. First, you have to tell us – that zombie you brought back to life. Was it real? Did you really do that? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Of course it wasn’t real. PAULA COHEN: Oh. So it was just a person in makeup all along. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Oh, no. It was a zombie, it’s just a zombie that can talk. PAULA COHEN: A partially sentient zom? But how do you control it? Where did you find it? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: We didn’t find it. We made it. PAULA COHEN: What do you mean? How? What was that vial full of powder you were holding? Was it true that you found it here, in the manor house? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Ah ah ah, telling you that wasn’t part of the deal. All I signed up for is getting you out of here. PAULA COHEN: You don’t understand. This is – it’s the whole future of the human race! It’s a possible cure for the zombie plague! You have to help us. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Why? PAULA COHEN: Because it’s the right thing to do. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Fine. Come with me then, but hurry. They’re already after us. If you’re not out of this place in a few minutes, you’re never getting out. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Wait. Do you hear that? RINGMASTER: distantly I think they went that way. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Quick, behind this screen. footsteps PAULA COHEN: whispers Are they gone? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: For the minute, but they know which part of the mansion we’re in now. We’ll have to be quick. Here, Five. You’d better have your earpiece back. I found yours too, Doctor Cohen. The way things are going, I think we might be needing some help from that voice in your ear. SAM YAO: - connection. I’ve got some kind of ?, but I don’t know where they are! I’ve been trying to gain camera access, but I’m locked out! PAULA COHEN: whispers Sam, can you hear me? MAXINE MYERS: Oh, darling! Thank God! Are you okay? PAULA COHEN: I’m fine. Five, too. But we may have a lead on what’s going on here. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: It’s this way. Through the stone archway and into the oldest part of the house, Doctor Dee’s old living quarters. SAM YAO: Who is that man? Why are you trusting him? He looks shady to me. I mean, his face is painted white, and he’s wearing a shroud! That is not the face of a man you can trust. WHISPERED VOICE: He’s two-faced. PAULA COHEN: He saved our lives, Sam. And he says he can show us how they’ve been creating semi-sentient zoms. Ellie was right. Doctor Dee really was on to something. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Oh, yes, he most certainly was. That’s why he chose this place, you know. The old ringmaster. Harry. That was his actual name. He was a real geek about the occult. You know the type – thinks H.P. Lovecraft is a god. He was alright, though. But he knew the story about Doctor Dee, about him bringing people back from the dead. You heard the stories too, right? That’s why Abel sent you. SAM YAO: How does he know about Abel? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: I’ve read the Ministry’s reports, just like everyone else. They try to couch it in neutral language, but we all know. You’re searching for a cure. And you’re right. What we’ve got here, or at least, what we had, it’s – well, it’s not a cure exactly. Okay, okay, okay, which book is it? I can never remember… Oh, there we go! door opens PAULA COHEN: A secret door hidden behind a bookcase? You have got to be kidding me. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Oh yeah! A secret passage to the secret library of Doctor Dee. Which was where they found that vial. RINGMASTER: Fetch Harry. He’ll soon flush them out. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Better get a move on! Run! shack door opens ELLIE MAXTED: Am I too late? Please tell me I’m not too late! SAM YAO: Just in time. They’ve reached the library. Alright Paula, Five. Ellie’s here for all your obscure history needs. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: You won’t believe some of the stuff we’ve got in here. You’ve heard about Doctor Dee’s obsidian mirror, right? But did you know he had an amber one, too? Claimed it showed the faces of angels. He had a vial of ground up angel bone to go with it. ELLIE MAXTED: He’s referring to some very questionable sources. Most historians wrote them off as fakes. WHISPERED VOICE: He’s a phony. PAULA COHEN: I’m certainly not going to believe he had the actual bones of actual angels, since angels don’t actually exist. DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Maybe they do, maybe they don’t, who knows? But this vial of bone dust was meant to have magical healing properties, and when Harry got bitten, he was willing to try anything, even a bit of magic. So he mixed the angel bone dust up with some whisky and necked the whole lot. PAULA COHEN: And did it cure him? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Sadly not. But when he turned, he turned into what you saw: a zom that could talk and think. I mean, he won’t be getting into Oxbridge, but he can follow simple instructions, even answer questions. PAULA COHEN: That’s – that’s incredible! But did he really take it all? DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: I’m afraid so. But here. clinks This is what it came in. ELLIE MAXTED: What is it? Tell me what you can see, Paula, please! PAULA COHEN: It’s a glass vial. Looks very old. You know the way the glass gets kind of thick and dusty? And there’s a – looks like some writing engraved on it. Very faded. It says um, just a sec. “The six white fingers of Mary the Jewess.” laughs Oh. That’s lovely. Period authentic Elizabethan antisemitism. They thought all Jews had six fingers. ELLIE MAXTED: Bring the vial back with you! There might be something left in there, or something more written on it! PAULA COHEN: Doctor Necropolis – I mean, Peter – can we uh - DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Yes, you can have it. Here you go, Five. Keep it safe. You never know. Maybe Veronica can figure out what used to be in it. WHISPERED VOICE: You don’t know what you’re looking at. HARRY: I see them. RINGMASTER: Good old Harry. You smelled them out. They’re in the library. After them, Harry! HARRY: groans I see them! RINGMASTER: So do I, Harry. And they see you. HARRY: I’m cured! RINGMASTER: Isn’t that sweet? He thinks he’s cured. Truth is, one chomp of those teeth of his, and you’ll be turning gray in seconds. Turns out, he’s not just extra clever, our Harry. He’s also extra infectious. HARRY: I’m cured! DOCTOR NECROPOLIS: Looks like it’s time for us to part ways! There’s another passageway out the back, connects us to the one I brought you in through. I’ll distract the Ringmaster, but you’ll have to cope with Harry yourselves. Run! HARRY: I see you! groans PAULA COHEN: Come on, Five. It’s gaining on us. And I am not dying today! Not now, not after everything. Oh, is that daylight coming up ahead? Thank God. Just give me a leg up, Five. I’ll open up the grating. grating scrapes Quick, shut it before that thing comes through! HARRY: I’m – grating scrapes MAXINE MYERS: I see you on the cameras! I can see you in that field. Oh, thank God! PAULA COHEN: We’re okay! We’re okay. I’m sorry. I know you were frightened, but this is what I wanted. To be useful. After all those months of taking and taking, at last I can give something back. Being so close to the end, feeling what it would be like to turn… it was so blank. So desperate. Just a ravening mindless hunger. We can’t let it win. More than ever, I know now that we have to find out how to stop this virus forever. A vaccination, a cure. We can’t let Sara grow up in a world like this. We know they made a partially-sentient zombie at that manor using the contents of this vial. We know Sam’s blood retarded the progress of my virus. We’re getting closer every day. Whatever Doctor Dee or the Vikings or this Mary knew about zombies, we’re going to learn it, too. And then we’re going to beat this thing. For Sara, and for everyone. MAXINE MYERS: I love you. PAULA COHEN: I love you, too. MAXINE MYERS: While you were away, we had a message through from the Ministry. They say they found out who tried to kidnap Sara. They say it was Netrophil. Codex Artefact Handwritten Note (3) Doctor Necropolis passed this to you, in case you can work anything out from it. Harry wrote it after he took the white powder, to record what happened to him. - Doctor Dee said it was the cure. The bite's hurting, it's really hurting, but maybe a bit less than it was. Come on, white powder, through my veins, keep my brains intact, come on. Brains. Am I losing my mind? Or am I cured? Something's burning, it feels like burning. Maybe that's the sign that I'm cured. Bain working. Brain. I'm cured. Come on. Doctor Dee said. I'm cured. Veins hurting. I'm cured. Less than it was. I'm cured. Intact. Losing my mind. I´m cured. I`m cured. I'm cured. I'm cured. I'm cured. Category:Mission Category:Season Four